


Artwork for 'Art Of Mercy'

by avrovulcan



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avrovulcan/pseuds/avrovulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a pleasure to work with Glenna to create the artwork for her excellent story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for 'Art Of Mercy'

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
